trailerparkboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Ricky
' ' Ricky is one of the major characters in Trailer Park Boys. He is best friends with Julian and Bubbles. He's the biggest trouble maker and can often be seen planning, doing, or saying something to get himself in trouble or arrested. Biography Summary Ricky is the biggest trouble maker of the show. Even despite the fact he goes to jail at the end of every season, there are many incidences where he manages to weasel his way out of going. This is mainly because of his skills in tricking the officers into thinking they are being tested or that they haven't done anything at all. Season One In Season 1, after coming back from jail, he's denied access to his home with Lucy. He's forced to go to Julian for living space, which he is given a car to sleep in on Julian's property. In "Mr. 'Lahey's Got My Porno Tape! Ricky is offered by J-Roc to star in his porno, "From Russia with a Love Bone". He can not perform due to his love with Lucy. The tape is eventually taken by Mr. Lahey, but with help from Julian, the tape is recovered and destroyed. During the episode entitled "Mrs. Peterson's Dog Gets Fucked Up, Ricky and Julian go to make a drug deal and are mistaken for cops and almost shot. Later in the episode, Ricky reiceves a flesh wound from Trinity. He's then shot by a barn owner as well as the Boom Operator later. In the episode, "I'm Not Gay, I Love Lucy... Wait a Second, Maybe I am Gay", it's revealed that Ricky was fired by Julian's foster father, Levi from a job after he took a drunken joyride in a truck and flipped it. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven TBA Trivia * Ricky is an avid smoker and can be seen smoking most of the time that he's on screen. He will often ask the people he comes across for smokes. He's tried to quit multiple times with his daughter, Trinity, but he fails to do so every time. * In each season, he can be seen in jail. * One of Ricky's favorite foods are chicken fingers. One time, he bought a bag of them for $8. However, they were ruined by Julian. * Rather than drinking from a can, Ricky uses the bottom of a 2-liter jug to drink from. * He dosen't know how The Beetles are. Appearances * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "Take Your Little Gun and Get Out of My Trailer Park" * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "Fuck Community College, Let's Get Drunk and Eat Chicken Fingers" * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "Mr. Lahey's Got My Porno Tape!" * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "Mrs. Peterson's Dog Gets Fucked Up" * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "I'm Not Gay, I Love Lucy... Wait a Second, Maybe I am Gay" * Trailer Park Boys Season One - "Who the Fuck Invited These Idiots to My Wedding?" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "What in the Fuck Happened to Our Trailer Park?" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "Jim Lahey Is a Drunk Bastard" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "I've Met Cats & Dogs Smarter Than Trevor & Cory!" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "A Dope Trailer Is No Place for a Kitty!" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "The Bible Pimp" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "Never Trust a Man with No Shirt On" * Trailer Park Boys Season Two - "The Bare Pimp Project" Category:Characters